Keldeo and the Swords of Justice- Season Two
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: It's season two of the Swords of Justice spin off show! This time the Swords are off to the Sinnoh region to take down a sociopathic Pokemon Hunter. They are bound for many adventures as they head out for Sinnoh, but will they actually be able to triumph over this new foe.
1. E1: The Hunter

**Keldeo and the Swords of Justice**

**Season 2- Episode 1**

**The Hunter's Prey Is a Melody**

_**POKEMON! Hundreds and hundreds of creatures all special in their own unique way. Cute. Strong. Powerful. Harrowing. Small. Large. And Legendary. Humans and Pokemon live together, fight together, and have fun together. There are good Pokemon, like the strong and honorable Swords of Justice. There are good humans, like Ash Ketchum and his friends. And then there are others. . . . **_

* * *

><p>A huge, black airship hovered above the wreckage of the P2 Laboratory. It was one of the first things Zero saw when he was dug out of the concrete that buried him beneath remains of the lab. Men in gray uniforms pulled the one eyed scientist out of the hole and carried him indignantly towards the ship.<p>

"What happened," Zero moaned, "Where am I. . .who are you? Where are you taking me?" Zero was weak and disoriented, so he merely let the men carry him into the ship.

The door to the airship closed, and its invisibility cloak activated as it took to the skies and flew away.

* * *

><p>Zero was brought to what appeared to be some kind of infirmity. He was X-rayed, given a few morphine shots, and was bandaged up a bit.<p>

One of the men entered the room and looked Zero over. He then pulled out a tablet and compared a picture of Zero to the man laying on the bed before him.

"Are you Zero, student of Newton Graceland?" he asked.

Zero chuckled to himself and nodded, "Yes, I am. I suppose you people are the International Police, coming to take me back to jail. Would you like to know who broke me out of prison."

"Shut-up," the man remarked. He then motioned to two more guards outside. As they walked in, he said, "Alright. Come with us. We have some work for you. But first, you gotta meet the boss. Get up."

* * *

><p>Zero soon found himself being led through the corridors of the ship and down to its exit by the guards. After exiting the vessel, Zero could assume that they were in some kind of secret base. They walked through some sort of hanger, through some doors, and down a long hallway.<p>

They soon reached a pair of steel double doors. One of the guards went up to a key pad and entered a code. There was a beep, and the guard spoke into a microphone.

"We've found Zero, boss. He's right here."

Then the massive doors slowly unlocked, and slid open even slower.

Zero was led through the doors and into a stainless steel room. But what really caught his attention was the large capsule, and what it contained.

_"What. . .what happened to. . .it?"_ Zero thought in horror as he gaped at it.

"Zero," the mangled form said through a microphone in its oxygen mask, "You have been brought here because you were known to be a man of science, and technological inclined. Also, you are like me: on the quote unquote 'wrong' side of the law. Of course, we know that laws and morality are worthless and for the weak. Which is why you'll probably understand what I am about to say to you: You are either going to give my form a few replacements and upgrades, or die a long, slow, agonizingly painful death."

* * *

><p><em>POKE-MON! Swords of Justice<em>

The Swords of Justice stood on the cliff top, looking over the Sinnoh Region.

_Four swords count it off!_

_One! Two! Three! Four!_

_Justice!_

_Super hero action!_

_Justice!_

_Never let us down!_

_Justice!_

_Poke-battling action!_

_Justice!_

_Evil's going down!_

Keldeo stood on his front hooves and spun around, spraying water.

Terrakion fired a powerful Hyper-Beam.

_Four swords count it off!_

_ONE!_

_Coballion is always in control!_

_TWO!_

_The wise guy is, known as Keldeo!_

_THREE!_

_Virizion, she's the brains of the bunch!_

_FOUR!_

_Count on Terrakion to go for first punch!_

Spot lights turned as Jessie and James stood proudly. Meowth back flipped and landed between them.

Kyurem roared and unleashed a powerful Dragon Claw attack.

_I am a Sword of-_

_I am a Sword of-_

_I am a Sword of Justice!_

_POKE-MON! Swords of Justice_

_Four swords count it off!_

_One! Two! Three! Four!_

_Justice!_

_There's no one better!_

_Justice!_

_WATCH OUT HUNTER!_

_Justice!_

_They're bringing it on!_

_Justice!_

_Those four Pokemon!_

_One! Two! Three! Four!_

_One! Two! Three! Four!_

_POKE-MON! Swords of Justice!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Hunter's Prey is a Melody!<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Everyone! ATTACK!" Ridley shouted.<p>

The people of the village all sent their Pokemon against the onslaught over head. An armada of Skamrony and Metang flew above them, raining down devastating Flash Cannons and Sludge Bombs. The Goletts and Golurks of the good people fought as hard as they could, sending out their own Flash Cannons and Flying up to fight them in the air.

Ridley clenched his fists in frustration. The men in the grey uniforms had come without warming, ruthless assaulting the area. It was clear what they wanted, but there was no way that they would let Meloetta be taken a second time.

_"Stay in hiding, Meloetta," _Ridley thought, _"We can take care of these villains."_

Ridley's Golurk flew up into the battle and took out a ton of enemies with Heavy Slam. However, a few Sludge Bombs blocked his engine, and a few Flash Cannons knocked him.

"NO!" Ridley shouted.

One of the grunts got frustrated and shouted, "This has gone on long enough! Attack the people!"

A group of Skarmony swooped down to attack the defenseless citizens, only to suddenly get swept out of the sky by a massive Hyper Beam.

Everyone turned in shock to see the Legendary Pokemon Terrakion standing on a nearby hill top.

"It's a another Legendary! Take that one too!" another grunt shouted.

This time a bunch of Metang swooped down. But then a bright green blur whooshed in and jumped on one of the Metang, kicking it to the ground. It then sprung off the Metang and jumped from Metang to Metang, kicking them all down and jumping higher into the air. Virizion then flipped in mid air and shot Magical Leaf down at her opponents. The result was a bunch of unconscious Metang.

"ALL FORCES! ATTACK THEM! DESTROY THEM!" a grunt roared while pointing.

The remainder of the Metang and Skarmony army flew down to attack. Virizion and Terrakion extended their Sacred Swords and charged towards the enemy. Intimidated, the attacks backed up a bit, only to get attacked from behind by Coballion's Sacred Sword. Coballion had come thundering in just as the attackers swooped down, catching them from behind and leaving them with no escape.

"THROW EVERYTHING YOU HAVE AT THEM! NOW!" a grunt shouted as he and his accomplices recalled their downed Pokemon and sent out Golbats and Crobats.

As the three Swords of Justice took care of the Steel-type Pokemon, a few Golbats circled around behind them and used Supersonic on them.

"Arrrgh! Knock it off!" Terrakion shouted as he turned around and threw Stone Edge at the Golbats.

Crobats flew in close and hit Virizion with Wing Attacks. She fought them off the best she could, but they were too fast to be hit by Virizion's Sacred Sword.

Coballion was also having trouble with the flying targets surrounding him. They hit him with Steel Wings and Air Cutters as they flew by.

"Alright, boys. We've got 'em cornered! Once they're weak enough, we'll slash their throats," a grunt said ruthlessly.

"_Water Spout of Justice!"_ a voice shouted out loud. It was soon followed by a Pokemon seemingly flying down out of nowhere, with water shooting out of its hooves. The Crobats and Golbats were either cut down by a flying Secret Sword, or knocked down soaking wet by a powerful Hydro Pump. Keldeo flew around and around the other Swords of Justice, knocking out their attackers with a wall of water.

Far off from the battle, a Pokemon floated unseen. She looked down at the fast moving Colt Pokemon, her eyes widening at his speed. Keldeo bright red hair immediately caught her eye, as well as that cocky confident grin he wore on his face. She never took her eyes off him once as she flatted there, invisible, wearing an enchanted smile on her face.

Keldeo kept up the water spout around the Swords of Justice, and pretty soon all of the enemy forces were knocked out._  
><em>

"Uuuugh! Retreat! RETREAT!" a grunt shouted as the enemy trainers all called back their Pokemon into their Pokeballs and quickly jumped back into their armored six wheeled vehicles. As the vehicles drove off, the citizens of the town cheered.

"The Swords of Justice have saved us! We have been saved!" one citizen shouted.

"HOORAAAAY!" the people exclaimed.

Keldeo powered down his Hydro Pump and skidded to a halt.

"Ha-ha! That's right! The day is saved again thanks to the Swords of Justice!" Keldeo said while rearing up on his hind legs and posing.

Coballion closed his eyes and shook his head. "Or, for goodness sake, Keldeo. Please show a little dignity and humility."

Virzion walked over to Ridley and said, "We were glad to be of service, citizen. Now tell us, why did those villains attack you."

Ridley turned grave and said, "They were after Meloetta."

"Who?" Terrakion asked.

"Hey!" Keldeo said and turned with a jerk. He felt something of a descent size land on his back, but he couldn't see anything. Suddenly, there was a shower of sparkles as a small humanoid Pokemon with hair like green sheet music appeared on his back.

(YAY!)she cheered happily.

As Keldeo looked at the Pokemon, he felt his temperature increase rapidly. His face turned red and he began to sweat. _"That's the most beautiful Pokemon I've ever seen!" _Keldeo though to himself.

Coballion nodded towards the Pokemon. "Meloetta, I presume," he said.

(Yes indeed!) Meloetta said with a chuckle. She then put her hands into Keldeo's mane and felt around in the soft hair. (And who's this handsome brave hero?)

Now Keldeo's knees began to feel weak. _"She thinks I'm handsome! And brave! And a hero! WOW! Oh my gosh I don't believe it I- what are you doing Keldeo, answer her!" _Keldeo's brain said.

Keldeo gulped and said, "Uh- uh- I'm K-Kelde-"

Meloetta chuckled and said, (Kelde. . . I like that name. . .it has a nice ring to it!)

Keldeo smiled back. _"'Kelde', huh? Eh, I guess I can live with that."_

Ridley smiled and said, "Well, I can't understand Meloetta's speech like you can, but it's pretty clear that Meloetta really likes Keldeo."

Coballion rolled his eyes as Virizion smiled and Terrakion chuckled to himself. "Yes, indeed," the team leader said, "Anyway, why were those humans after Meloetta?"

Ridley's face turned grave again. "It's a long story. In short, Meloetta's singing voice has the power to raise an ancient undersea temple. Within that temple is an artifact called the Reveal Glass. This mirror allows whoever holds it to take control of the Legendary Pokemon Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus. Not too long ago, an evil organization known as Team Rocket managed to catch Meloetta and acquire the Reveal Glass for a time."

Keldeo ground his teeth in anger. "Team Rocket again. If I ever run into them, I'll make them pay for all of their evil."

Terrakion's expression darkened, "Evil humans in control of those Legendaries. That is a very harrowing thought."

Ridley nodded, "Indeed. Luckily, Ash Ketchum and his friends helped me to foil their plans."

"Ash? You know Ash?" Keldeo asked in surprise.

However, before the conversation could go any further, a dark shadow fell over the area. Everyone looked up into the sky to see a huge black airship hovering above them.

(EEP!) Meloetta cried, and she quickly turned invisible.

A hatch in the airship suddenly opened, and a person suddenly jumped out. The person was in free fall, no parachute to be seen. She landed on the ground on both feet, shaking the ground with her impact. The people and Pokemon stared in awe as the woman effortlessly stood up straight, completely unfazed by her jump.

The woman wore a dark purple trench cloak, crimson pants and gloves, and a dark visor that hid her eyes stood scanning the area. Her visor flashed as it picked apart the surrounding area, until it finally discovered the shape of a Pokemon floating within a bush. It was unseen by the naked eye, but the scanning technology of the visor was able to detect it easily.

The woman wordlessly aimed her arm cannon in what looked to everyone else to be an arbitrary direction. She fired her cannon, and the blast his what appeared to be empty space. In a flash of light, Meloetta became visible and fell to ground, encased in a bronze shell.

"Oh, NO!" Ridley gasped in horror.

Back on the airship, an Ariados used String Shot to lasso the petrified Meloetta and pull her up quickly.

"Oh no you don't!" Keldeo shouted as he used Hydro Pump to fly up to the airship.

The woman held out her arm cannon, used her visor to aim at Keldeo, and fired.

"WATCH OUT, KID!" Terrakion shouted.

Keldeo, while flying with his Hydro Pump, activated his Secret Sword, flipped over, and deflected the woman's petrifying beam. The woman was so shocked that she was unable to move until the beam had finished its trip right back to her arm cannon, causing it to short circuit and explode, knocking her back a bit. However, she was still standing, and now she had a vicious sneer on her face.

"Slamance, kill the pony," the woman said as she threw a Pokeball, releasing her Salamance.

The Dragon/Flying type fired a Hyper Beam at Keldeo, but Terrakion intercepted it with a Hyper Beam of his own. Coballion then used Flash Cannon to hit Salamnace's left wing, causing it to make an emergency crash landing. However the Salamance got right back up and roared at the three Swords of Justice.

The woman swore under her breath and threw out another Pokeball. "Drapion, join with Slamance and kill those Legendary Pokemon."

Drapion came out and walked towards the Swords of Justice. Slamance quickly flanked the Swords' opposite side as well.

Ridley pointed at the woman and said, "Who are you? Do you work for Team Rocket?"

"I am Hunter J," the woman said coldly, "And I work for no one but myself."

"You won't get away with! The Reveal Glass will never be yours!" Ridley shouted back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, nor do I care," J replied, "All I want is the death of _all_ Legendary Pokemon. Meloetta is weak, so I planned to capture her and eviscerate her myself in the privacy of my own base."

Everyone was horrified by how smoothly and nonchalantly J had stated this desire.

"You're insane!" Virizion gasped.

"No. I assure you, I am very sane. I just want retribution for what the Legendaries have done to me," J replied, still in her calm, cool tone. "It seems you won't go down quietly or allow yourselves to be captures; and with my weapon destroyed, I have no choice but to beat you all to death right here and now. And as for your pony friend, my henchmen will capture him. I suppose I can dismember him and Meloetta together. That'll be fun. But enough small talk. Drapion. Salamance. Kill them."

* * *

><p>Keldeo spun through the air with streams of water rocketing out behind him. With his Secret Sword at the ready, he flew towards the hatch and wedged his Sword into it, prying it open with a flick of his head and flew into the opening right before it snapped closed.<p>

Keldeo spotted the Ariados running around a corner, but then a group of henchmen blocked his way.

"It's a Legendary! Kill it!" one grunt said, and they all sent out their Crobats.

As the Crobats flew towards him, Keldeo ran forward and used Double Team to make 6 clones of himself. A few of the Crobats flew forward using Wing Attack while some others hung back and used Supersonic.

The Keldeo clones jumped in the front and were taken down by the Wing Attacks and Supersonics. Keldeo then slid down low and beneath all the Crobats and past the grunts. He then spun around spraying water, striking the Pokemon and the humans. He then gave another blast of Hydro Pump to propel himself across the floor and through the hallway.

Keldeo flipped up and bounded off the way and after the Ariados. He fired a Focus Blast at the Bug-type, blasting it forward and against the wall. Ariados dropped Meloetta and slid down the wall. When it got its bearings back, Keldeo has his Secret Sword at the ready.

"I'm a nice Pokemon. I'm a Sword of Justice. I have honor, and I like battling for fun," Keldeo said seriously."But if you don't tell me how to free Meloetta, I'm gonna do something horrible to you with this Sword," Keldeo growled out.

The Ariados shuddered fearfully, and it said, "Pedestals. . .in Equipment Room. . . first door from left. . .place her on pedestal and flip switch. . ."

Keldeo smiled, "Thanks. Oh, and yeah, I was just kidding. I would never stab anyone. But I'll do this!" Keldeo fired a Focus Blast at close range, knocking him out.

Keldeo thew Meloetta on his back and ran off to the room.

* * *

><p>"Drapion! Use Poison Sting on Virizion! Slamance! Use Flamethrower on Coballion!" J commanded.<p>

Virizion jumped up in the air to dodge as Coballion ran and blocked the Poison Sting with no ill effects. Terrakion then thundered towards Sslamance, using Stone Edge to knock Salamance sideways and send the Flamethrower attack off target.

Coballion stood still as the Flamethrower crashed down next to him. He then hit Drapion with Flash Cannon as Virizion and Terrakion fired Magic Leaf and Stone Edge at Salamance.

Drapion was so surprised that he was struck right in the face by the Flash Cannon. Salamance dodged the Magic Leaf, but was stung in the right wing by the Stone Edge. Salamance hit the ground, unable to fly.

"Drapion, use Pin Missile! Salamance, use Hyper Beam!" J shouted, her facial expression looking highly irritated behind her visor.

Virizion and Coballion ran forward together with their Sacred Swords. They batted away the flying pin missiles effortless and advanced up upon Drapion.

Terrakion unleashed his own Hyper Beam against Salamance's. The Dragon-type's attack was no match for the Legendary Pokemon's power, and Terrakion's attack pushed up right into Salamance's face.

_**BOOM!**_

* * *

><p>Keldeo ran into the dark room, the door closing behind him. However, lights turned on automatically, and the contents of the room became clear. The walls were lined with J's arm cannons and specialized visors. On the far wall, however, stood stacks of round metal pedestals.<p>

"Gotcha," Keldeo said with a smile, and he ran over to one of, threw it on the floor, and placed Meloetta on top of it. The device powered up by itself, and a switch on the front of the pedestal swung forward. Keldeo quickly pushed the switch back with his hoof, and the bronze around Meloetta's body came off of her in a line. Meloetta gasped and looked around in fear. But then her eyes focused on Keldeo.

"Are you okay?" Keldeo asked in a soothing tone.

Meloetta stared at Keldeo for a moment, and then she smiled and leaned forward and hugged him tightly, rubbing her cheek against his snout.

"Uh.. . heh-heh!" Keldeo chuckled as he blushed.

(My hero!) Meloetta said as she suddenly turned and planted a small kiss on Keldeo's cheek.

Keldeo's jaw dropped to the floor at that, and his heart was pumping faster than he thought could be possible.

Meloetta giggled cutely and flew over to the door. (Well, are we gonna escape now?)

Keldeo blinked and managed to bring his jaw back up. After taking a few deep breaths to calm his heart rate, although his face was still red, Keldeo nodded and said, "Yeah, right. But hold on. I'm gonna destroy this room."

Keldeo then proceeded to fire Focus Blasts at all the surrounding technology, rendering it all useless.

* * *

><p>Back on the ground, the smoke cleared, revealing both Drapion and Salamance to be unconscious.<p>

"Worthless pieces of filth," J said venomously as she recalled her Pokemon.

"Surrender now! You have no choice!" Caballion declared.

J clenched his fists. "No I'm not. I still have Keldeo and Meloetta."

Suddenly, the door of the airship was blasted open, and Keldeo jumped out, aiming himself directly at J.

"_No one turns Pokemon to stone!" _Keldeo shouted as he fell with his Secret Sword out. As he fell towards J, he swung his Sword._  
><em>

**_CLANG!_**

Everyone stared with wide eyes of shock at what was taking place before them.

Keldeo stared at J's visored eyes in shock as he hung there, filled with disbelief. J had literally _caught _Keldeo's Secret Sword.

J tossed Keldeo to the side effortlessly. She then held her arms in-front of her, and thin daggers slid out of her gloves. Wordlessly, J ran over to Keldeo with the intent to kill.

Keldeo quickly got back up and fired a Focus Blast at her. J made and X with her arms and blocked it, seemingly unfazed by it.

"No way!" Keldeo gasped.

"How is she doing this?" Terrakion gasped.

Keldeo flew up into the air with Hydro Pump and flipped in mid air, coming down fast to kick J in the face. J caught Keldeo's leg, spun him around, and let go, throwing him into the ground.

"That's it! It ends now, you freak!" Virizion shouted as she ran forward, jumped into the air, and swung her Sacred Sword sideways. J blocked it with her wrist blades, only to get bucked in the face by Virizion's hind legs. J promptly retaliated by kicking Virizion in her abdomen, and then tossing her to side. J ran forward and stabbed down at Virizion's neck, but knocked back by Coballion's Flash Cannon.

"Don't you dare!" Coballion shouted.

"I'll finish her!" Terrakion said as he fired Stone Edge.

J raised her blades and somehow managed to block them all at lightning speed.

"WHAT!?" Terrakion gasped.

J stopped to laugh, but then was hit in the back by a slash of Keldeo's Secret Sword. Virizion then got up and fired Magic Leaf, blasting J all over with green pulses of energy. Keldeo fired a Focus Blast which J jumped to dodge. However, this allowed her to get struck by Terrakion's Hyper Beam.

J was blasted into the side of a nearby hill, the explosion kicking up a large cloud of dust.

"Whoa. . . how did she last so long," Keldeo gasped.

Virizion got up slowly and nodded, "I know. Her speed, stamina, and strength were far too strong for a human."

Rildey ran over to the Swords of Justice and said, "Are you all okay. That villainous woman. . .she was far beyond normal. . .a monster in a near literal sense."

Terrakion nodded gravely, but smiled, "Well, in the end, she was no match for all of us. She'll be the hands of the human authorities before long."

"Your skills are impressive," came J's voice.

Everyone turned to where J had landed, and the sight they beheld was nearly too horrible for words. From the attacks, J's visor had been destroyed, and much of her clothes had been torn apart. However, from where her legs lay torn and her coat hung ripped, there was no flesh. Rather, chrome metal could be seen. Her right side was so badly torn that you could clearly see the metallic forearm and leg. J's face was scratched, blood stained her hands, and a red gash could be seen across her midsection, revealing that she was not entirely made of metal.

J's blue eyes radiated anger and hatred that had no equal, as her mouth was twisted into a vicious scowl as she walked towards the Swords of Justice. "However, they will not protect you from being killed."

"What. . .What are you?!" Virizion gasped. Coballion looked surprised, Terrakion's mouth hung open, and Keldeo appeared to be truly afraid.

"In the Sinnoh Region, I was hired by Team Galactic to catch Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf," J said, "I succeeded in doing so. However, Uxie and Mespirit used Future Sight to strike down my airship in an attempt to murder me. My ship crashed into the lake, and exploded. My body was recovered by other henchmen, but it had been horrible mangled. So, we acquired the services of a skilled scientist, who repaired my body, and upgraded it so I could be stronger and faster than any other human being. Restored to far better than normal, I made it my mission to get my revenge for all the pain Legendary Pokemon have caused me. I will create a Legendary Pokemon genocide unlike anything the world has ever seen. Their suffering will be my pleasure."

"You truly are insane! You cannot kill every Legendary Pokemon! It is impossible!" Coballion shouted.

"Well, I'm killing you right now, aren't I?" J asked as she focused her cold blue eyes on the Swords of Justice, "I gave myself this body so that if I were unable to petrify a Legendary, or if my Pokemon were not strong enough to subdue it; _I _could fight the Legendary myself, and make the satisfaction of killing it all the sweeter." She then jumped so high into the air that it would put a Hitmonlee's High Jump Kick to shame.

"SCATTER!" Coballion shouted, and they all split up just as J landed where they were standing.

Terrakion ran forward with his Sacred Sword. He and J parried with their weapons, until Terrakion finally hit J in the chest with the blade. The Sacred Sword seemed to just be easily deflected, surprising Terrakion, and allowing J to suddenly spray some kind of acidic liquid out of her gloves and into Terrakion's face.

"ARRRRGH! MY EYES!" Terrakion moaned as he stumbled backwards, eyes tightly shut.

"Terrakion!" Virizion shouted before running into the fray, throwing Magic Leaves at J.

J turned and ran through the flurry of Magic Leaf attacks. She moved her head and quickly hopped side to side to avoid the attacks. She then crouched down low, slid forward, and dealt Virizion a powerful uppercut under her chin. J then jumped and performed a spinning kick to know Virizion back further.

"Virizion!" Coballion shouted as he swung his Sacred Sword. J jumped to dodge, but then Coballion fired a Flash Cannon. J held her shoes out below her, and they blocked the attack, propelling her further into the air. J then fired down her wrist blades, which Coballion hopped backwards to dodge. However, the blades contained high powered explosives, which blew up and threw Coballion back.

Keldeo fired a Focus Blast, but J back handed it back at Keldeo. He cried out as he was sent tumbling by his own attack.

Virizion came running in and jumped while spinning with her Sacred Sword. J brought out a new pair of wrist blades and slashed downwards. This time however, the blades were electrified, and Virizion soon found herself screaming and twitching in pain _(A/N: Does this remind you of anybody?_).

Coballion jumped and landed on J's back. But the Pokemon Hunter quickly spun around and sent him flying into Virizion. J extended her wrists blades further and stepped over to the downed Pokemon. However, the battle cries of two others caused her to turn around to see a combination Hydro Pump and Stone Edge flying at her.

J formed an X with her arms to block the deluge as Keldeo and Terrakion ran forward. However, a burst of electricity from J's blades blew the combination attack apart. She used the sudden unexpected advantage to sprint forward and deliver hefty punches into both Keldeo and Terrakion's faces. The pair saw stars after solid metal smashed against their skulls with untold amounts of psi, and they rolled backwards.

J then turned away from them and ran back to Virizion and Coballion. A sweeping kick from one of her metal legs caught Virizion who was only struggling to get up. Coballion actually jumped and swung his Sacred Sword at her one last time.

J caught it, just like Keldeo, and slammed him to the ground. She then put her left wrist blade directly to Coballion's throat, right at the top of where his white fur grew out of.

"Tell me, oh great Sword of Justice! How does it feel to be about to be killed by a human?" J said mockingly and venomously.

Coballion's pupils shrank as his eyes focused at the blade at his throat, already piercing his skin and drawing blood.

And then, a sound echoed throughout the area. Everyone looked up slowly as the melodious sound filled their ears. Floating in the air, with a peaceful expression on her face, was Meloetta. Her eyes were closed and her arms were folded as she sang her song. He voice echoed throughout the land, entrancing all who heard it.

J's mind was blank as she stared up at Meloetta, oblivious to the world around her.

Meloetta kept on singing on and on, and then she stopped, and disappeared.

J blinked, and she whipped her head downwards to see that Coballion was gone. She looked around and saw that the rest of the Swords of Justice were gone as well.

J's head seemed to slowly boil over in rage as she clenched her fists tightly as her pupils dilated. She swore at the top of her lungs as her airship descended and its door opened up. J sprang up and into the ship. The steel gray vehicle then vanished beneath its cloaking device.

* * *

><p>The Swords of Justice took shelter in a cave to lick their wounds. Terrakion had a large bruise on his nose and his eyes were bloodshot from J's chemical weapon. Keldeo's nose had a huge bruise on it. Virizion's legs and chest ached her terribly, and the electrocution had set here nerves afire. After fleeing all that distance to the cave, she could barely walk. Coballion's front knees were bruised, and the white on his neck was singed dark gray.<p>

"I can't believe it," Terrakion said as he closed his eyes painfully.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

Then, Keldeo got up suddenly and said, "The Swords of Justice _do not_ give up! We _will _defeat Hunter J! We have to stop her before she strikes again!"

"Keldeo. . ." Virizion said softly.

"He's right," Coballion said while still sitting, "The Swords of Justice are here to protect people and Pokemon from evil. This Hunter J is a danger to our entire world with her fighting skills and technology. We have no choice but to train hard and stop her plans. That is our purpose in this world. Pokemon and everyone else caught in the crossfire will die if we do not act." Coballion got up slowly and looked around the cave at large, "The Swords of Justice are now officially at war with Hunter J. Any objections?"

Everyone shook their heads, but Terrakion said, "Hang on, but what do we do know? Just train extensively while waiting for J to strike again? We don't even know where she's headed."

"Oh yes we do," Keldeo said confidently, "She's said she's from the Sinnoh Region, so that's gotta be where she's headed."

"Keldeo, what makes you so sure she's headed back there?" Virizion asked.

Keldeo smirked, "Cause I smashed all of her equipment! Her base is probably back in Sinnoh, so she has to go there to get more stuff!"

(Oh, Kelde! You're so clever and smart!)

"Sure! I-," Keldeo stopped and his cheeks turned red. He felt something land on his back, and with a flash of light, Meloetta appeared on his back.

"Meloetta!?" Keldeo gasped.

"Meloetta!" Coballion declared before walking up to her and bowing respectfully, "We are eternally grateful for your rescue."

Meloetta smiled and said (Oh, it was no problem at all. Anyway, I heard that you were headed to Sinnoh!)

Virizion nodded, "Yes. Apparently."

Meloetta smiled widely and floated in mid-air. She spun around gracefully and said, (Well, guess what! I'm coming with you!)

"WHAT!" the Swords of Justice all exclaimed.

Meloetta nodded, (Yep. Ya see Ridley was thinking that hanging around the village wasn't really safe enough with that creep J around. So he figured that traveling with Pokemon who could at least put up a descent fight against that monster would be the safest plan. At least until you guys finally defeat her for good.)

"Uhhhhh. . ." Terrakion said.

"Maybe it _would_ be the safest plan," Virizion said.

Coballion stood silently in thought.

"This is. . .a great idea!" Keldeo exclaimed with a smile.

Meloetta looked down at Keldeo with bright eyes. (I knew you'd think that, Kelde!)

Terrakion shook his head, "I really don't know. . ."

"She has no where else to go!" Keldeo said, "She saved our lives. She can keep our spirits up. And she would be safest with us, cause we'll always be on the move. J will target her again if we leave her behind. We can't take that chance. Come on guys, what do you say?"

"Coballion," Terrakion said slowly.

Coballion still appeared to be lost in thought, and then he sighed and said, "Alright. She stays with us."

(HOORAY!) Meloetta cheered while back-flipping.

Virizion smiled as Terrakion rolled his eyes.

"Alright then," Coballion said, "Tomorrow morning, we begin our journey to the Sinnoh Region."

"YEAH!" Keldeo cheered.

_**And so, the Swords of Justice have a new mission and a new foe in Hunter J. But they also have a new ally in Meloetta. What new adventures will the Swords of justice face? What roles will Meloetta play? What will they run into during their journey to the Sinnoh Region? Tune in next time, as the journey continues!**_

**TO BE CONTINUED. . . . **


	2. E2: Enter Team Rocket

**Keldeo and the Swords of Justice**

**Season 2- Episode 2**

**Enter Team Rocket**

_**Our heroes, along with their newest member, Meloetta, are on their way to the Sinnoh region from their home region of Unova; where they plan to track down the malicious Hunter J and put an end to her evil plans!**_

The Swords of Justice walked through the woods surrounding Twist Mountain, with Meloetta floating by them, asking Keldeo question after question.

_"What's your favorite berry?"_

"Persim."

_"What's your favorite move?"_

"Heh. Secret Sword, obviously!"

_"Other than that!"_

"Hydro Pump."

_"Have you fought any Legendary Pokemon?"_

"Kyurem and Darkrai."

_"How long did those battle last?"_

"Oh for goodness sake, enough with these questions!" Coballion groaned in annoyance.

Terrakion nudged Coballion gently and said, "Oh, come on, let the girl and kid talk."

"They've been at it for hours," Coballion commented dryly.

Meloetta pouted and folded her arms, _"There's nothing wrong with asking questions!"_

"Sure there isn't," Keldeo said, "Speaking of questions, I have one. How exactly are we going to get to the Sinnoh region?"

"We will head to the coast of Virbank and make use of a boat that is headed for Sinnoh," Coballion said.

Virizion sighed and smiled, "Ahh. . .the sea. The beautiful sea. I cannot wait to enjoy it's sapphire surface, it's beautiful breezes, it's endless beauty!"

Terrakion humphed, "Well, good for you. Being surrounded by water doesn't sound fun to me."

Keldeo chuckled, "Oh come on, Terrakion! Don't let Type disadvantages get you down!"

Meloetta chuckled, but then stopped and floated in place.

"Meloetta?" Keldeo asked, stopping and turning around.

Meloetta looked around nervously, and then vanished.

Coballion frowned, "What is it? Where did she go?"

Suddenly, a shimmering force-field appeared around them.

"What the-?" Coballion said as the Swords of Justice backed off from the four walls of energy surrounding them.

"Where did this come from?" Terrakion said.

Outside the box, a smoke bomb went off, sending a huge smoke screen in front of them.

"What's that!?" Keldeo exclaimed.

* * *

><p><em>POKE-MON! Swords of Justice<em>

The Swords of Justice stood on the cliff top, looking over the Sinnoh Region.

_Four swords count it off!_

_One! Two! Three! Four!_

_Justice!_

_Super hero action!_

_Justice!_

_Never let us down!_

_Justice!_

_Poke-battling action!_

_Justice!_

_Evil's going down!_

Keldeo stood on his front hooves and spun around, spraying water.

Terrakion fired a powerful Hyper-Beam.

_Four swords count it off!_

_ONE!_

_Coballion is always in control!_

_TWO!_

_The wise guy is, known as Keldeo!_

_THREE!_

_Virizion, she's the brains of the bunch!_

_FOUR!_

_Count on Terrakion to go for first punch!_

Spot lights turned as Jessie and James stood proudly. Meowth back flipped and landed between them.

Kyurem roared and unleashed a powerful Dragon Claw attack.

_I am a Sword of-_

_I am a Sword of-_

_I am a Sword of Justice!_

_POKE-MON! Swords of Justice_

_Four swords count it off!_

_One! Two! Three! Four!_

_Justice!_

_There's no one better!_

_Justice!_

_WATCH OUT HUNTER!_

_Justice!_

_They're bringing it on!_

_Justice!_

_Those four Pokemon!_

_One! Two! Three! Four!_

_One! Two! Three! Four!_

_POKE-MON! Swords of Justice!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enter Team Rocket!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Smoke swirled around as three figures stood cloaked by the swirling greyness.<p>

"Prepare for trouble, our middle name."

"And make it double, it's a high stakes game."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite the people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

The smoke cleared away with the swipes of two roses.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

Jessie tossed her red rose aside and said, "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

James held his blue rose in his teeth and said, "Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth that's right!" Meowth.

"Team. . .Rocket?" Keldeo said softly.

"Release us! NOW!" Coballion demanded as he fired Flash Cannon at the force field. However, the attack had no effect.

Meowth chuckled evilly as he rubbed his paws together, "The boss is gonna be tickled pink when we bring him these four Legendary Pokemon!"

"Indeed. Soon the boss will have a chariot pulled by these four horses of legend!" James said.

"And then we get another promotion!" Jessie finished.

Terrakion growled, "Grrr. You fools. Everyone. Lets- WOAH!" Terrakion stepped back when he saw and furious expression on Keldeo's face. "Kid?" Terrakion asked nervously.

Keldeo teeth were clenched, and his eye were narrowed in anger.

"Keldeo?" Virizion asked.

Keldeo focused all his rage at Team Rocket outside of the force field, hatred burning through him.

* * *

><p><em>"I am Latias. The Eon Pokemon." Latias's face fell with sadness and she said, "I came here to grieve in peace."<em>

_"Grieve?" Keldeo asked._

_Latias nodded, "Yes. On this day, a few years ago, my brother Latios sacrificed himself to save the city of Alto Mare in the Johto regions. A pair of evil humans from Team Rocket activated a device that nearly destroyed the city. I will never forgive Team Rocket for what they've done."_

* * *

><p><em>Ridley's face turned grave again. "It's a long story. In short, Meloetta's singing voice has the power to raise an ancient undersea temple. Within that temple is an artifact called the Reveal Glass. This mirror allows whoever holds it to take control of the Legendary Pokemon Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus. Not too long ago, an evil organization known as Team Rocket managed to catch Meloetta and acquire the Reveal Glass for a time."<em>

_Keldeo ground his teeth in anger. "Team Rocket again. If I ever run into them, I'll make them pay for all of their evil."_

* * *

><p>Keldeo's body burned with light as he suddenly transformed into his Resolute Form.<p>

Team Rocket cried out in shock when they saw the angry Colt Pokemon give them a deadly look.

Keldeo shouted out in rage as he unleashed his Secret Sword, which burned tall and bright like a mighty fire. He swung it hard, and cleaved right through the force field. The field exploded in a burst, sending a flash of light in all direction.

The other three Swords of Justice uncovered their eyes and looked around. To their shock, Keldeo and Team Rocket were gone.

* * *

><p><em>"You're going to pay! You're all going to pay!"<em>

Keldeo ran through the forest in search of the Team Rocket members. He scanned the surrounding area in an attempt to seek them.

_"Where are they? Where are they?"_

"Amoongus, use Hidden Power!"

Keldeo spun around and swung his Secret Sword, knocking the Hidden Power asunder.

"Body Slam!"

Keldeo looked up just in time to get hit by the Amoongus' Body Slam.

"Shadow Ball!"

Keldeo turned around to get hit in the face by Frillish's Shadow Ball. Keldeo reeled back a bit, but then he fired a Focus Blast at. However, the attack went right through the Water-Ghost-Type. Keldeo growled and threw himself at Frillish, slashing at her with his Secret Sword.

"Shadow Ball again!" Jessie said as she stepped out of her hiding spot.

Frillish hit Keldeo at point blank range with the Ghost-Type attack, knocking him into a tree.

"Use Stun Spore, Amoongus!" James called out.

Amoongus unleashed its Stun Spore at Keldeo, covering him in the spores and Paralyzing him.

Meowth walked out and grinned wickedly, holding a net cannon on his shoulder. "Well, it looks like it's one down, three more to go!" he said as he aimed it at Keldeo.

Suddenly, a Flash Cannon zoomed from behind Meowth and smashed the net cannon.

Frillish turned and was quickly struck by a Magical Leaf. Amoongus was struck by a Hyper Beam.

"Darn it! And we was so close!" Meowth complained.

"Frillish! Use Mist, quickly!" Jessie said.

Frillish got back up and filled the area with a thick mist. When the mist faded, Team Rocket was gone, leaving the other three Swords of Justice with the Paralyzed Keldeo.

"Oh dear," Virizion said sadly as she looked down sadly at the Legendary Colt Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Keldeo stared down hard at the ground hard as the Paralysis finally subsided. He was back in his normal form, and he looked very frustrated.<p>

"That was very foolish of you, Keldeo," Coballion said sternly, glaring down at Keldeo, "You could have been captured due to your rashness. Why did you do it?"

Keldeo frowned and continued to stare at the ground in shame.

"Answer me, Keldeo," Coballion said as Terrakion and Virizion got closer as well, "Talk to us."

Keldeo gathered his thoughts for a moment. Then he said, "I wanted to stop them. To make them pay."

"Justice and vengeance are _not_ the same thing, Keldeo," Virizion said.

Keldeo got up on his hooves angrily and said, "They killed Latios! They kidnapped Meloetta! I have to-."

"To what? Strike them down with all your hatred?" Coballion said bitterly.

Keldeo's tail drooped, "No. . .well. . ." Keldeo turned away. "I don't know anymore."

Terrakion gave an encouraging smile and said, "Look kid, I know you meant well, but you can't allow your emotions to take control of your mind."

"Your anger blinded you, and you lost what should have been an easy battle, because of it," Virizion said.

"It is natural to get angry at injustice," Coballion explained, "But if one is to carry out true justice properly, they must keep their anger in check, otherwise they are no better than the ones they are fighting. You know what they say Keldeo. Justice is blind. To appearances _and _emotions."

Keldeo looked up at his three teachers in interest. He was about to say something, when the sound of beautiful singing reached everyone's ears.

"Meloetta. . ." Keldeo said softly. Then, he ran off in the direction of the voice.

* * *

><p>Team Rocket sat in a makeshift camp on the outside of the Clay Tunnel.<p>

"We almost had that Keldeo Pokemon! If only his friends hadn't showed up!" Meowth complained.

"Keep a stiff upper lip, we just might get another chance if we're lucky," James said.

"And I'd say our luck has been going pretty good lately," Jessie remarked.

"Shh! Shut your mugs and listen! What's that?" Meowth said as his ears twitched.

Jessie and James quickly heard what had caught Meowth's attention. It was the sound of someone singing.

"Hang on, I know that tune," James said slowly.

"Of course you do, that's Meloetta!" Jessie said shortly.

Suddenly, out the sky, spraying water everywhere, came Keldeo. He landed with a thump in front of Team Rocket and looked them all in the eye.

"Aha! It's the pushover pony, come to play again!" Meowth said mockingly.

The Team Rocket Trio all laughed confidently as Keldeo stood his ground. The Colt Pokemon closed his eyes and nodded to himself. He then brought up his Secret Sword and held it at the ready.

"Ooh! Like that's gonna help much!" Meowth commented sarcastically.

"Go, Amoongus!" James called out as he threw the Pokeball.

"You too, Frillish!" Jessie said as she released her Pokemon.

Keldeo looked at the two Pokemon across from him as he began to formulate a plan.

"Hidden Power!" James ordered.

"Shadow Ball!" Jessie commanded.

Just as the two enemies powered up their attacks, Keldeo suddenly burst into 5 Keldeos with Double Team.

"Uh-oh!" Meowth exclaimed.

Hidden Powers and Shadow Balls went everywhere in an attempt to catch the real Keldeo. Keldeo managed to get through, and knocked Amoongus down with a swipe of his Secret Sword.

"Use Stun Spore on that pony!" James shouted.

Amoonguss unleashed his Stun Spore, but Keldeo blasted it away from his with a Hydro Pump from his front hooves. He then knocked Amoongus out with a Focus Blast.

"Frillish, use Psychic!" Jessie ordered.

Keldeo was caught in Frillish' telekinetic grip.

_"Fighting-Type moves won't work. . .so. . ." _Keldeo thought to himself. Then, he pointed his hooves at Frillish and fired his strongest Hydro Pump. The force was enough to knock Frillish back a bit and ruin her concentration. Keldeo was free of the Psychic and landed back on the ground, ready for battle.

"Use Bubble Beam!" Jessie shouted.

Frillish fired her Bubble Beam, but Keldeo countered with a double Hydro Pump from its hooves. The attacks appeared to be evenly matched. Seeing that he needed to tip the scales in his favor, Keldeo reared up and stood on one leg, firing water out of three of his hooves and pushing Frillish's Bubble Back at her until she was blasted backwards in a watery burst. Keldeo then shot forward with a burst of water, and then use Hydro Pump again at point blank range, smashing Frillish against the rocky mountainside.

After a long moment of this, Keldeo kicked Frillish's unconscious form down next to Amoongus and the rest of Team Rocket.

"Uh. . .is this the part where we retreat?" James asked nervously.

"No way! We are _not _going to loose to a baby horse!" Jessie shouted. She then threw out another Pokemon, "Swoobat! Come out!"

"You too, Yamask!" James said as he tossed out a Pokeball too.

Both Pokemon flew out to battle, but were quickly blown into the ground hard by two well aimed Hydro Pumps.

Jessie, James, and Meowth all screamed and huddled together as Keldeo approached them with his Secret Sword held high. Keldeo looked down at the trio with a harsh look, his sword burning brightly. But then, he retracted the sword and nodded.

"It's over," he said.

"Well done, Keldeo."

Keldeo turned to see Coballion leading the other Swords in.

"It is clear that we were right in not interfering. You have not only defeated these criminals, but also the anger within you," Coballion said sagely.

"Coballion. . ." Keldeo said in amazement, captivated by his wise words. Then he smiled and said with a wink, "Of course I'd get it eventually! I just keep getting better and better every day!" Keldeo then turned back to Team Rocket and said, "And you three are going to accept whatever punishment you will get for kidnapping Meloetta a while back _and _for the murder of Latios in Alto Mare!"

"HUH!?" the Trio said in unision.

Keldeo raised an eyebrow.

Terrakion march threateningly over to the Trio and said, "Don't play dumb with us, we know-."

"Wait," Keldeo said loudly.

Virizion cocked her head, "Keldeo."

Keldeo stared at the frightened Trio, studying their eyes and faces for a long moment. Then, he said slowly, "They. . .didn't do it."

"WHAT?" the other three Swords of Justice said.

Keldeo turned to Coballion and smiled, "_'if one is to carry out true justice properly, they must keep their anger in check.' _A very wise Pokemon told me that." Keldeo then looked back at Team Rocket and said, "I really don't think these guys could kill anyone."

"But didn't Latias tell you that Team Rocket killed Latios in Alto Mare?" Virizion asked.

"Dat wasn't us!" Meowth shouted in a pleading tone of voice.

"There's more to Team Rocket than just us! We swear! You can't blame us for what those other grunts do!" James said desperately.

"The Alto Mare incident was all Annie and Oakley's fault!" Jessie said, "They stole the Soul Dew to try and take control of the city's Defense Mechanism. But then there were twerps and fossil Pokemon and the Soul Dew got lost and nearly flooded the whole place. From what we've heard, Latios had to sacrifice himself to become a replacement Soul Dew."

"Yeah, yeah, that's right! And then Annie and Oakley got thrown in the slammer for life! Honest!" Meowth said.

Coballion mulled it over for a bit, and then he nodded, "This story rings true. I don't detect any lies from these three. And it sounds as if the true criminals have been dealt with."

"So does that mean you'll let us go?" James asked hopefully.

"You're still members of a criminal organization that tried to capture us," Terrakion said with a deadpan expression.

The trio gulped audibly.

"Well. . ." Meowth began, but he was cut off when he, Jessie, James, and the other Pokemon were picked up by a Psychic.

With a flash of light, Meloetta in her Pirouette form, and she did not look happy.

_"You didn't hurt Latios. . .but you did hurt me!" _she said as hovered up into the air, her eyes glowing with Psychic power. Team Rocket shouted in fear as they rose up into the sky along with her. Then, Meloetta began to twirl around in circles, and the unfortunate passengers did as well. She spun round and round and round, until finally, with a grunt of exertion, she tossed Team Rocket out from her.

"I think I'd rather have stuck with the four horses!" Meowth shouted.

"Meloetta can sure be to hot to handle when you don't have a twerp and his Pikachu hostage!" James added.

"Will the both of you shut-up!" Jessie screamed.

_"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"_

_Ding. . . ._

* * *

><p>The group rested inside of Clay Tunnel as they talked about the day's events.<p>

"Heh. Looks like Meloetta could have used the lesson you learned today! Hey, Keldeo!" Terrakion said jokingly.

Keldeo chuckled, but Meloetta pouted.

_"You have no idea what those three put me through!" _she said.

"Aw, come on, Meloetta. You have to admit that throwing them away was kind of a bad idea. Now we have to worry about running into them again!" Keldeo said.

Coballion shook his head and said, "Those fools are nothing compared to the threat of Hunter J. I highly doubt we'll ever see this Team Rocket Trio again, but Hunter J is our goal, and our ultimate challenge. We must find her, destroy her base, and bring her to justice. The fate of all Legendary Pokemon depends on it."

Virizion laid herself down close to Coballion. "Yes. . .but for now. . .let us rest."

Terrakion smiled as he settled down. "Another day, another adventure! Right Keldeo?"

"Right Terrakion!" Keldeo replied with a cocky grin.

_**And so, the Swords of Justice have solved the mystery of the Alto Mare affair, and Keldeo has scored two new victories, against Team Rocket and against himself, to add to his career of wins. But will our heroes run into Team Rocket again? What other threats and challenges await them? Will they find a boat to take them to the Sinnoh Region where Hunter J is? Tune in next time-**_

_"Kelde? Do you know what shade of red your hair is?"_

"GOODNIGHT, MELOETTA!"

_**-As the journey continues!**_

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED. . . . <strong>


	3. E3: To the Victor Go the Spoiled Sports

_**A/N: HELLO! Just a little thing I whipped up during Spring Break. ENJOY!**_

**Keldeo and the Swords of Justice**

**Season 2- Episode 3**

**To The Victor Go The Spoiled Sports**

On the island of Liberty Garden, beneath the shadow of the famous Liberty lighthouse, lay a small basket of macarons. The delectable treats were of various colors, filled with delicious almond flavored meringue.

Suddenly, one of the macarons levitated out of the basket and into the air. Bites suddenly appeared in the macaron, and it soon disappeared in a scattering of crumbs. In a matter of minutes, all the other macarons disappeared in a similar fashion. The bizarre scene was followed by a loud belch and an audible sigh.

"(And there's plenty more where that came from!)" a voice said.

The owner of the voice was Mismagius, who came out of hiding in the bushes with Shuppet following behind him.

Suddenly, Victini appeared, lying on his back in the grass with a full tummy and a smiling face.

"_Moooooooore?_" Victini asked excitedly, his blue eyes wider than ever.

Mismagius smiled and nodded, "(Sure there is, my glut- er- _hungry_ friend. A great big basket of macarons! Twice as big as that one! And it can be yours if you do us one small favor.)"

Victini levitated up into the air and nodded, "Alright! What do I gotta do! Tell me! I'll do it!"

Mismagius smile grew, and he said, "(A boat is going to arrive here soon. On that boat is a certain group of Pokemon that I'd like you to. . . heh-heh-heh. . . _introduce _yourself to. . .)"

Shuppet narrowed his eyes and chuckled darkly along with Mismagius.

* * *

><p><em>POKE-MON! Swords of Justice<em>

The Swords of Justice stood on the cliff top, looking over the Sinnoh Region.

_Four swords count it off!_

_One! Two! Three! Four!_

_Justice!_

_Super hero action!_

_Justice!_

_Never let us down!_

_Justice!_

_Poke-battling action!_

_Justice!_

_Evil's going down!_

Keldeo stood on his front hooves and spun around, spraying water.

Terrakion fired a powerful Hyper-Beam.

_Four swords count it off!_

_ONE!_

_Coballion is always in control!_

_TWO!_

_The wise guy is, known as Keldeo!_

_THREE!_

_Virizion, she's the brains of the bunch!_

_FOUR!_

_Count on Terrakion to go for first punch!_

Zero smiled, his exposed left eye sparkling.

Spot lights turned as Jessie and James stood proudly. Meowth back flipped and landed between them.

Shuppet and Mismagious grunted as they fired their Psychic attacks.

_I love being a-_

_I love being a-_

_I love being a Legend!_

_POKE-MON! Swords of Justice_

_Four swords count it off!_

_One! Two! Three! Four!_

_Justice!_

_There's no one better!_

_Justice!_

_WATCH OUT FOR HUNTER!_

_Justice!_

_They're bringing it on!_

_Justice!_

_Those four Pokemon!_

_One! Two! Three! Four!_

_One! Two! Three! Four!_

_POKE-MON! Swords of Justice!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>To The Victor Go the Spoiled Sports!<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Our heroes are riding aboard a boat they had taken from Virbank City in order to get to Castelia City, "A city of grandeur." Once they arrive there, our heroes will be able to find another boat that will take them to the Sinnoh Region. However, the boat they are currently on needs to make a short stop at Liberty Garden.<strong>_

Keldeo stood up with his fore hooves leaning up against the railing of the boat and looked towards the approaching island.

"This is great!" Keldeo exclaimed, a look of child-like innocence and excitement on his face, "I love traveling by boat!"

Virizion laughed a bit and said, "More like you loved all the attention we got for the other passengers when we first set hoof on this boat."

Keldeo turned and gave sheepish smile. "Well, why shouldn't we enjoy it? They all looked so happy to see us."

Terrakion smirked at Coballion and added, "Until Coballion scared them away, that is!"

Coballion kept a straight face as he replied, "Those humans were crowding us, and I merely gave them my cold hard stare in response. At least I let them take all the photographs they wanted. Did you want them to put their hands all over us? Or maybe you'd like to have Pokeball thrown at us?"

"Aw, they couldn't have caught us," Keldeo said, "They'd have to wear us down in battle first, and of course they knew they couldn't try to battle all four of us on this little boat. We'd wind up sinking it!"

"(I agree with Coballion,)" came the voice of the invisible Meloetta, "(Big crowds of humans make me nervous)"

The five Pokemon stood on the deck at the front of the boat. They had it all to themselves after Coballion had gently coaxed the people to head to the sides, back, and cabin of the ship. The boat soon arrived at the dock of Liberty Garden, and people began to leave the ship.

The Captain approached the Legendary Pokemon and said, "I hope you weren't too overwhelmed by your admirers, esteemed Swords of Justice. I really do appreciate your presence on my vessel. It is truly an honor."

Coballion nodded and said, "Indeed good sir. How long will the boat be stopping over on Liberty Garden?"

"Two hours, Sir Coballion," the Captain replied.

"Hmm," Coballion replied grumpily.

"No problem!" Keldeo said happily, "That gives us time to explore the island a bit! This could be fun!"

"Keldeo. . ." Coballion said scoldingly.

"Hold on, Coballion," Virizion said with a slight smile, "We've all been quite tense since Hunter J attacked us. This is the perfect place for us to unwind before we finally head off to our final battle."

"Virizion's got a point," Terrakion said with a big grin, "After all, it's just two hours."

Coballion sighed and said, "Fine. I suppose it can't be helped."

The Pokemon got off of the boat and walked across the pier onto the island.

Meloetta suddenly appeared and said happily, "(Kelde and I are gonna go to the shore, and the sand, and the yellow beach flowers!)"

Terrakion snorted with laughter at Keldeo's less than enthusiastic facial expression.

Keldeo gave a small smile and said, "Heh. Well, it sounds relaxing. That's all that matters."

Terrakion walked ahead and said, "Well, I'm going to take a look at the lighthouse."

Virizion looked ahead, and something caught her attention. "Oh. Look at that lovely fountain next to those woods. Come with me, Coballion."

This caught Coballion's attention. His head shot up and he said quietly, "Don't have to tell me twice."

"Hmm?" Virizion asked, turning her head back to Coballion.

"I said _'won't that be swell and nice'_," Coballion said with a straight face.

Meloetta giggled as she grabbed Keldeo by the fetlock and gently pulled him onward to the southeastern shore.

* * *

><p>The elder Swords of Justice traveled to the northern part of the island. Terrakion looked up at the lighthouse and the wooden structure next to it.<p>

"Heh, I bet I could climb to the top of that in no time flat," he said to himself.

Without further ado, Terrakion ran up to the wooden building and made a big jump onto it's roof. He then made a second jump up to the top of the lighthouse. He grabbed onto the railing and used his immense strength to pull his heavy body onto the landing.

Meanwhile, Virizion and Coballion were passing between the fountain and the small forest.

"What a peaceful little place," Virizion said as she admired the fountain, "Just a nice little spot to relax and think about the past and future."

"Indeed," Coballion replied, "Our battles with the Darkrai from another world, and the evil Keldeo clone . . ." Coballion's voice trailed off as he mind wandered to something he had long since filed away in his long term memory.

Virizion turned and saw the troubled look on Coballion's face. "You're concerned about something. Is it Hunter J?"

Coballion shook his head gravely. "No, actually. It's about Keldeo. Recall how badly we fared against him when the evil version of Darkrai took over his body. _And, _he _did _show true power in his fight against that clone."

Virizion looked down, thinking long and hard about it. "Yes . . ." she said after a while, "Keldeo's immense untapped power. We still have much work to do if we are to help him successful harness that might."

"Correct, Virizion," Coballion replied, "And I believe our crusade against this Hunter J will be a major step on that journey."

Virizion suddenly brightened up a bit. With a smile, she said, "Well, I'd say he's on the right track. In spite of a few moments of slight cockiness and cheekiness, I'd say out Keldeo is the picture of honor and maturity!"

"_YO! SWORDS OF JUSTICE!"_

Virizion and Coballion looked up to to see a small, rabbit-like Pokémon with large, pointed ears which form the letter V. Its eyes were large and blue in its round, cream head, which was comparatively large compared to its small, cream body. The tops of its ears, crest, and extremities were all orange. Its bulbous arms and legs were rounded to make a sort of "cuff" before ending with small, three-fingered hands and two-toed feet. It had two pointed teeth that can be seen on its upper jaw. It also has two cream winglike tails which it used to fly down towards them.

Coballion kept a steely gaze as he asked, "Who are you?"

The Pokemon chuckled as he back-flipped in mid-air. He then pointed at himself and said, "I'm Victini! the Victory Pokemon! And I'm gonna beat you chumps down!"

"Victory Pokemon?" Virizion asked.

Victini smirked, "Yep! I _never _lose a battle! Victory is _Always _mine. My Ability is Victory Star!"

Virizion leaned over to Coballion and said out of the side of her mouth, "He's nearly as bad as Wildfire."

"I heard that! I dunno who Wildfire is, but I still heard ya Buttercup!" Vicitni called out cheekily.

Virizion narrowed her eyes at Vicitni. "What did you call me?" she asked sternly.

"Buttercup! A Moldy one that is, cause mold is green, and so are you!" Victini taunted.

Virizion turned to Coballion and said one simple phrase, "He's mine."

Coballion nodded, "Okay, but be wary of your Type disadvantage."

Coballion stepped backwards, making room for Virizion and Victini.

"Come at me, Buttercup!" Victini taunted, waving his hand in at Virizion.

"_As. You. Wish_," Virizion said, and she ran up at Victini and jumped at him, spinning around to land a Double Kick.

_THWACK! Prrrrrrrummmmmmm!_

As soon as Virizion's Double Kick struck Victini's ears, there was a burst of Psychic energy that reverberated through her body. Victini had powered up a Zen Headbutt, and simply thrust his head forward as Virizion jumped at him. Victini laughed with great amusement as Virizion was promptly thrown down to the ground by the Super Effective move.

The small orange Pokemon starting glowing bright red as flew around Virizion cockily and sang without a care in the world. Fire began building up all around his body as he mocked the Grassland Pokemon.

_"Moldy flower, can't dodge me!_

_I got a hundred percent accuracy!_

_Buttercup! Buttercup!_

_Searing Shot!"_

Victini fired the flame around his body right at Virizion's back.

_"Stop your kicking, you can't beat meeeeeeee!" _Victini concluded as the second Super Effective move connected with a violent explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Virizion was completely knocked out, with a nasty burn to boot.

Cobalion's serious face was folded in an unpleasant frown.

Victini floated on air as he kicked his legs with laughter. "Ahahahaha! Oh, come on! That was _too_ easy! Is she the weakest link or something?"

_"ENOUGH!" _came a loud, thunderous voice.

_BOOOM!_

Terrakion had jumped from the lighthouse and landed in front of Victini with a bound.

Victini tilted his head as he looked at Terrakion. "Huh. You look like you've eaten a few macarons, if ya know what I mean." As if to emphasis his point, Victini held his hands out and spread his arms wide, making his eyes wide with disbelief.

Terrakion ground his teeth at Victini, then turned to Cobalion and said, "How about this: if he can beat me, then he's earned the right to face the leader of the Swords of Justice. Sound fair to you?"

Cobalion was gently nudging the unconscious Virizon off to the side. He didn't look back from what he was doing, he just said in a dangerously enraged yet somehow still stoic voice, "I don't care who gets that punk. Just _get him. Crush him."_

Terrakion could help but shudder a bit at Cobalion's tone. He quickly focused his attention back on Victini and said, "Alright, little tyke. Let's see what you got!"

Victini immediately hit Terrakion with a wave of Confusion, which completely caught the large Pokemon off guard. Completely Confused, Terrakion fired off Stone Age in what he hoped was the direction Victini was in.

Victini floated up and to the right of Terrakion, laughing as the Sword of Justice struggled to shake off the Confusion. He sang out mockingly at Terrakion.

_"Fat Rockbody, all big body,_  
><em>Fat Rockbody can't spy me!<em>  
><em>Buttercup! Buttercup!<em>  
><em>Down she dropped!<em>  
><em>How can you hit what you can't even see!?"<em>

_"SHUT! UP!" _Terrakion shouted as he closed his eyes and fired Stone Edge in the direction of the singing.

Victini gasped aloud as the attack struck him, spinning him around and knocking him down to the ground. With one hand on the ground and one foot on the ground, Victini took a few deep breaths and looked into Terrakion's opened eyes.

"Alright then. Guess this means I'll just have to make the battle a little shorter," Victini said with tough look on his face.

Terrakion opened his mouth to charge a Hyper Beam, and then fired it straight at the crouching Victini.

Victini did a little hop to dodge the powerful attack like it was a lowly Bubble attack. Victini's face was that of boredom as he backflipped in midair. That look was replaced with one of excitement and glee as his ears turned blue with the power of a Zen Headbutt. Victini surged forward towards Terrakion, who quickly rolled to dodge the incoming attack.

"VICTORY STAR!" Victini cheered.

Like a guided missile, Victini changed course sharply and slammed right into Terrakion's head, knocking him back and up into the air. The heavy Pokemon landed flat on his back, hard. Terrakion opened his eyes just in time to see a Searing Shot coming down on him like a meteor.

"Oh, biscui-"

_BOOOOM!_

Although the attack wasn't Very Effective, it's seer power, combined with the damage from the Super Effective Zen Headbutt, was enough to knock Terrakion out, and leave him with a Burn to boot.

Victini hovered down to the ground and folded his arms, smirking. "That's two down! Would ya like to make it three, Grumpy Gob?"

Cobalion looked at his back and forth at his two fallen comrades. Then he looked up at Victini with loathing. "A Psychic/Fire-type, a dangerous opponent for the Swords of Justice. You flaunt it in our faces, strutting around-"

"You have to be _on the ground _to strut, Grumpy Gob!" Victini cut in.

Cobalion breathed in loudly and heavily. His yellow eyes were piercing as his cold countenance became fiercer than ever. "I am going to put you in your place!"

Cobalion extended his Sacred Sword and charged in at Victini. The Victory Pokemon powered up Zen Headbutt and floated still, allowing Cobalion's Sacred Sword to strike him.

There was a small blast that resulted from the collision of pure Fighting and Psychic energies. Both Pokemon were thrown back and damaged, but Cobalion was the only Pokemon to Flinch.

Seeing this, Vicitini got up laughing as he flew into close range and hit Cobalion in the face with a wave of Confusion.

Knowing the bad spot this put him in, Cobalion did his best to regain his concentration and catch Victini off guard. Like Terrakion did before, Cobalion closed his eyes and tried to pin point Victini's general location. He extended his Sacred Sword as long as he could muster and swung in a wide arc.

Unfortunately, Victini had learned his lesson from Terrakion's Stone Edge, and was giving Cobalion a very wide berth. Victini couldn't help but make up yet another ditty as he watched Cobalion's futile attempts.

_"Grumpy Gob, oh Grouchy Gob_  
><em>is swinging his sword blindly!<em>  
><em>He's the leader of his pack,<em>  
><em>but still he cannot find me!<em>

_She was a gentle Beautifly;_  
><em>He was fat and lazy.<em>  
><em>You cannot hit me, though you try,<em>  
><em>with your sword swings crazy."<em>

Cobalion kept a straight face as he thought to himself, "It's over now." Then, with his eyes still closed, he turned his head, and fired a Flash Canon.

_BOOOOOM!_

"OWOWOWOWOW! You got me! You got me! Everything's going black!"

The endorphin response from the satisfying results of his attack helped Cobalion finally overcome his Confusion. He opened his eyes with the intention of rushing in and finishing Victini off. He was met with Victini's smiling face a huge blue eyes floating centimeters away from his own.

"BOO!" Victini shouted as he hit Coballion with Confusion a second time. The attack knocked Cobalion backwards, but it didn't Confuse him this time.

Cobalion stood firm on his hooves and gave Victini a cold, emotionless stare.

As Victini glowed red as he charged up a Searing Shot, he said, "Next time, don't attack when you're Confused _or _with your eyes closed _or _both!"

As Cobalion stood still staring up at Victini, Virizion began to twitch, and her eyes flickered open. Her eyes darted from Victini charging his attack, to Cobalion with a determined look in his eye. Virizion's eyes widened, and she quickly dragged herself over to Terrakion and nudged his side repeatedly with her blunt horns.

"Terrakion! Terrakion, wake up!"

_"Uuuhhhhhng. . ."_

"He's going to use _the move!_"

Terrakion's eyes snapped open, and he directed his attention to the battle along with Virizion.

Cobalion charged up a sphere of glowing white light as Victini spun around a tossed his Searing Shot right at him. Cobalion's ball of light expanded to the point that it was the same size as the massive Searing Shot. The fire ball was absorbed by the white sphere of energy, causing it to expand even further.

"Metal Burst," Cobalion said coldly, and he fired the blast directly at Victini.

The small orange Pokemon blinked, "Huh?"

_KABOOOOOOM!_

Cobalion stared at the resulting blast, a satisfied grin on his face as the heat energy warmed his face.

"Incredible. . ." Virizion said weakly, but with a smile, even in spite of her Burn.

"Wait till Keldeo finds out that he missed _that!_" Terrakion said with a big grin.

Cobalion nodded as the dust settled, and said with finality, "And let _that _be a lesson to you."

Victini flew out at top speed and struck Cobalion in the face with Zen Headbutt.

Terrakion and Virizion couldn't move, they could only watch in horror as Cobalion hit the ground hard, rolling and sliding across the grass until he was stopped by the far off trees.

Victini was a bit bruised and knocked about, but he was still up, and still lively and energetic. "Ohhh! I think the teacher just got schooled! AHAHAHAHA!" Victini floated around the area, spinning and twirling and looping in midair. "I've never had so much fun before! I mean, sure, I already knew that I'd win, but he put up a good fight! That last attack actually _tickled! _AHAHAHAHA! You guys get it now? Not even the _big, heroic _Swords of Justice can defeat me!"

**_"Victini of the Kingdom of the Vale, I have come to settle with you."_**

Victini froze solid as the confident and resolute voice rang out towards him. He heard the sound of hoof-steps approaching him from behind. Victini turned around slowly until he was looking straight at the Colt Pokemon.

Keldeo stepped towards Victini, proudly wearing his Resolute Form. He held his head high, making the green, orange, and blue feathers sticking out of his red mane move in the breeze.

Victini looked around nervously as the resolute colt stared boldly at him. "How-how do you know that?" he said eventually, finally getting his eyes to focus on Keldeo, "You don't know me. I don't know you!"

Keldeo extended his Secret Sword, and held it high. _**"It does not matter how I know of you, Guardian of the Sword of the Vale," **_Keldeo continued, _**"All that matters is right here, right now, you and me. I shall fight for my masters whose colors I carry. May you fight for the honor of the King of the People of the Vale."**_

Victini floated stock still, staring at Keldeo in shock. Then, his smile returned. With a laugh, he flew up into the air and spun around fast. He then unleashed his Confusion attack.

Keldeo had quickly powered down his Secret Sword and had quickly gone into Double Team. The Confusion attack took out all of the clones and sent Keldeo sprawling. Victini rushed in for a Zen Headbutt, but Keldeo put all four hooves close together and unleashed a mighty Hydro Pump directly at Victini.

Victini was knocked straight down by the Super Effective move. He quickly rolled onto his back and shot Keldeo a smug smirk.

"Hoof-Spit," Victini remarked slyly.

Keldeo smirked right back at him. "I don't care!" he said, bringing to mind a memory he had during a training session with Cobalion during a storm. Then he spat a Focus Blast at Victini.

Victini actually didn't expect this, and was struck in the face by it. Keldeo used Hydro Pump to fly into the air. Victini looked around to see where Keldeo went, but was too slow and was struck right between the ears by Keldeo's Secret Sword. As the attack pressed down onto Victini's head, his eyes scrunched up in concentration, and with a shout, he unleashed a powerful close range Confusion attack that blew Keldeo a few yards away. Victini followed this up with a Zen Headbutt that struck Keldeo in the face.

Keldeo flew backwards with Hydro Pump and looped up into the air. He used Double Team, and then Focus Blast, causing it to rain spheres of blue Fighting-type energy down at Victini. The small Pokemon dodged every sphere with ease, slowly glowing red as he did so.

Virizion knew what this meant. "Keldeo! Watch out for his Searing Shot attack!" she called out.

Keldeo stuck a perfect four point landing a few feet away from the glowing Victini. The Pokemon's body was covered in flames, which formed into a sphere, which Victini threw with gusto straight at Keldeo.

Keldeo smiled and licked his lips as he moved one hind-leg back, steadying himself as the attack approach.

_"That's nothing compared to a Freeze Shock," _he thought to himself as he unleashed his Secret Sword.

_SLICHT! - BOOOOM!_

Virizion and Terrakion beamed with pride at their student.

Victini's jaw dropped completely. Keldeo had sliced his Searing Shot neatly in half. The two halves fell away, exploding and leaving Keldeo completely untouched.

Keldeo cocked his head at Victini and asked innocently, "What's wrong? Thirsty?"

Keldeo then raised a hoof a fired a Hydro Pump attack straight at Victini's face. The attack slammed him straight into the wall of the lighthouse. The small Pokemon slid down the side of the wall like a ripe tomato. Breathing heavily, but still conscious, Victini looked up at Keldeo gravely.

"So . . . it's come to this. . ." Victini said.

Then, without warning, Victini shot straight up into the air, hovering high above a very surprised Keldeo.

_**"V-CREATE!" **_Victini roared as his ears burst into flames. A red aura surrounded him as he dived down at frightening speed, his ears glowing orange and forming a shining "V".

_"Yipe!"_ Keldeo squeaked out. He immediately used Double Team to the best of his ability, running around and scrambling himself among the clones. But it was all futile. Victini's Victory Star ability would not allow him to miss. With all the power and force of an meteorite impact, Victini collided with Keldeo.

_**KABOOOOOOOOM!**_

The massive impact had shocked Cobalion out of his state of unconsciousness, allowing him to join Virizion and Terrakion in staring into the miniature mushroom cloud that resulted from the incredible attack.

Keldeo was sprawled onto the ground, soundly defeated by Victini's ultimate move, and knocked back into his Ordinary Form. Victini stood on the ground next to Keldeo, breathing heavily with his arms at his sides. Then, he stretched out his right hand and touched Keldeo on the snout.

There was a burst of orange energy that flowed out from Victini and into Keldeo. The glow lasted for a few seconds and then was gone.

Keldeo's eyes opened, and he blinked them a few times. He slowly got up onto his hooves, and looked straight at Victini.

The two Pokemon stared at each other for a moment. Then, they hugged each other fondly.

The other three Swords of Justice looked on in utter confusion.

"What?" Virizion said in disbelief.

"Hey Keldeo! What are you doing?" Terrakion called out.

Keldeo and Victini broke off their hug, and Keldeo turned to his masters and said while smiling, "That was the best battle I've ever had in my entire life! Victini has so much power and skill and confidence! He's amazing!"

Victini flew around Keldeo in circles, spinning happily. He then leaned on Keldeo's shoulder and said, "Right back at ya, Pony Boy! I never thought I'd ever find a worthy opponent, being the Victory Pokemon and all, but it turns out, _you __are_ my worthy opponent, and you gave me the greatest, most fun battle of my entire life!"

The two Pokemon laughed together as if they were life long pals, if not brothers, much to the onlooker's disbelief.

Cobalion struggled to get up on his sore limbs. Groaning in pain, he said, "Keldeo . . . he crushed all of us-"

"He fought fair, didn't he?" Keldeo asked with a shrug, "All that matters is that we all fought our hardest to make it worth our opponents while." Keldeo smiled boyishly, "And besides, battles are fun!"

"Fun?" Cobalion asked.

"Sure!" Keldeo replied confidently, but then smiled sheepishly as he quickly added, "When you're not fighting to save the world or to stop an evil psycho that's trying to kill you, of course."

Victini got quite a kick out of this, and fell over on his back, kicking his feet and laughing. Keldeo found this quite infectious, and began laughing too.

Cobalion was about to say something, but stopped when he heard the sound of Terrakion chuckling along with the two Pokemon. Cobalion stared at Terrakion, and then turned to Virizion. She looked a bit taken aback as well at first, but then, as the surrounding laughter intensified, she couldn't help but let out a small smile of her own.

"(Fun time is _OVER_ Forks of Justice!)"

Suddenly, all four Swords of Justice were captured by Psychic and levitated off of the ground.

Victini sat up and took in the surprising scene. "Huh? What's going on?"

Mismagius and Shuppet floated in.

"YOU TWO!" Terrakion said angrily.

"No way! I thought you two were finished after the battle at the P2 Laboratory?" Keldeo said in shock.

Shuppet snickered and said, "(Oh no, we will never be finished! Not until we have our revenge on you for what you've done to us!)"

"(Indeed!)" Mismagius said, "(We would be ruling the world right now if it hadn't been for you! So now, we shall take our revenge!)"

Mismagius floated over to a very surprised Victini and said, "(Good job, Victini. These losers will suffer greatly at out Psychic grip.)" Using Psychic, Mismagius brought out a large basket of macarons. "(Here's your payment, as promised. A huge basket of macarons for defeating the Swords of Justice for us. Good job.)"

"WHAT!?" the Swords of Justice exclaimed.

"Victini . . . you planned this?" Keldeo said with a feeling of betrayal that threatened to make him cry.

"What? NO! I didn't know they wanted to hurt you guys!" Victini said frantically, "They just said you'd be a a good challenge for me, and that they'd pay me in macarons if I won for my troubles. But now? Forget about it! I spit on their macarons!" Victini slurped and was about to spit on the basket of delectable treats, but then stopped and swallowed his spit, "Okay, I'm not gonna do that, I don't have the heart, but still! I'm not letting you hurt those awesome Legendaries!"

Mismagius sneered, "(This is not any of your concern! Leave the Pins of Justice to us, or you don't get the macarons!)"

Victini laughed in the faces of the Ghost-types, "HA! I don't need _you _two to get macarons. I can get all the macarons I want. I just go up to people and do this." Victini tilted his head and put his palms together. He made his eyes big and pitiful, creating a practically irresistible package.

"(Wipe that pitiful look off your face, you gluttonous little freak!)" Mismagius shouted angrily, "(We worked on this scheme, and we're not gonna let you ruin- uh, wait, what are you doing? Whoa, whoa, take it easy. Put that Searing Shot down! Nonononono-.)"

_**KABOOOOOOOM!**_

"(I knew this was a bad idea! See if I ever listen to you again!)" Shuppet shouted as he was sent flying through the air alongside Mismagius.

"(SHUT-UP!)" Mismagius exclaimed as the two Ghost-types were thrown far up into the sky and into the distance until they could no longer be seen by Victini and the freed Swords of Justice.

* * *

><p>Victini and the Swords of Justice stood at the dock during the last few minutes of the two hour wait.<p>

"I knew you were cool, Victini," Keldeo said as he held out his right forehoof.

Victini bumped Keldeo's hoof with his fist and said with a smile, "Right back at ya, Pony Boy!"

"I have to admit, battling you _was _an exhilarating experience," Cobalion said with a curt nod towards Victini.

Keldeo nodded and grinned proudly, "Uh-huh! There's nothing better that a worthy opponent to improve your skills. Win or lose, it's still an awesome time!"

Terrakion's grin matched that of Keldeo's. "The kid's right. I gotta say I like going up against that kind of power. What do you think Virizion?"

Virizion was still smiling, although something seemed different about her. She merely nodded and said softly, "I believe I have some work to do."

"Hey Keldeo. There's something I gotta know," Victini began curiously, "How did you know all that stuff about me?"

Keldeo smiled knowingly and said, "Well, let's just say we have a mutual friend."

Suddenly, Meloetta appeared next to Keldeo with her arms folded. "(Long time no see, Victini,)" she said without the least bit of pleasure.

Hearts appeared in Victini's eyes as he gasped aloud, "MELOETTA! My lovely melody of love!"

Victini would have flown straight at Meloetta if she hadn't used Psychic to hold him back. Rolling her eyes, Meloetta said dryly, "(Victini, I am _not _interested in you like that. Quite frankly I enjoyed the years and years that you were trapped by those Protective Pillars. Huh, they sure protected me!)"

Victini chuckled as he slipped out of Meloetta's Psychic grip and said, "Well, those pillars are long gone, and I'm free to go wherever I want. And guess what! I wanna go with all of you!"

"NO!" Terrakion, Virizion, and Meloetta said.

"Okay," Keldeo and Cobalion said.

Everyone turned to stare at Cobalion in surprise.

"We need all the help we can get if we are to defeat the forces of Hunter J," Cobalion explained, "I'm sure the Victory Pokemon will be of great value to our cause against her campaign of death and destruction."

Terrakion and Virizion nodded silently, seeing the wisdom in Cobalion's words.

"Well, I dunno who Hunter J is, but if you need to defeat her, then just leave it to me! Victory Star!" Victini cheered. He then floated over to Meloetta and said, "And maybe I can refresh your memory of how amazing I am along the way."

"(Good luck)" Meloetta said flatly.

Keldeo couldn't help but chuckle at the pair's antics. He thought to himself, _"I don't think Victini should know about Meloetta's interest in me just let. I wouldn't want to risk loosing a friend right after I've made him!"__  
><em>

So, the group of Legendary Pokemon got back on board the boat, which finally embarked towards their first destination before heading to the Sinnoh Region; Castelia City, "A city of grandeur."

_**And so, our heroes have made a new friend in Victini on their journey to the Sinnoh Region, the home of the evil Hunter J. More surprises and adventures await of group of six Legendary Pokemon, as the journey continues!**_

* * *

><p>Hunter J sat in her captain's chair on her dark airship, hateful and angry thoughts revolving around the Swords of Justice and Meloetta echoing throughout her mind. Her cybernetic body was fully repaired and re-skinned, but that did nothing to soothe the rage she felt at being cheated out of four Legendary Pokemon. The fact that Keldeo had destroyed virtually all of her equipment made things even worse.<p>

Suddenly, the door to the bridge opened, and a grunt walked in holding two Pokeballs. "Boss. The airship was struck by two Pokemon a few minutes ago. They were unconscious, so we managed to drag them in and capture them for you. They're Ghost-types, so we figured that they might help you to better subdue the Fighting-type Swords of Justice should you meet them again."

Hunter J got up out of her chair and stiffly walked over to the grunt. "Fine," she said emotionlessly, "But if they're going to be my Pokemon, they're going to need . . . _breaking in. _. . " a wicked smile spread across Hunter J's face. "Show them to me," she ordered coldly.

The grunt tossed the two Pokeball, and with two flashes of light, Shuppet and Mismagius appeared in the bridge of the airship, looking dazed and confused. However, the two Pokemon became immediately alert when they looked into the eyes of the woman before them. The two Ghost-types felt a sense of intense dread as they looked upon a human whose aura of cruelty and malice surpassed even that of their old master, Grings Kodai.

"Welcome to Hell," Hunter J said to them.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . . .**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Again, this was just a little something for Spring Break. Hope you liked it. This is Matthais Unidostres signing off!**_


End file.
